batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
NoBody
NoBody is the son of Henri Ducard who tries to lure Damian into becoming a killer. History Morgan Ducard is the vigilante son of Henri Ducard, the same man who had trained Bruce Wayne prior to him becoming Batman. Henri Ducard made a name for himself as a professional manhunter/killer. Every organization from the CIA to KGB wanted Ducard's services. In time, Ducard gained several enemies including a French Algerian named Hassan. Hassan was a Muslim fundamentalist who had several terrorist cells spread throughout Europe but his last attempt to strike at Capitalism ended badly because of Ducard. Hassan orders a female assassin, Felicity Strode, to seduce Ducard and kill him at the opportune moment. When the moment presented itself, Felicity decided not to kill Ducard because she fell in love with him. Felicity started a whole new life with Ducard, never revealing to him her past as an assassin and eventually giving birth to their son, Morgan. For the next twelve years, Ducard continued his work while Felicity maintained her position as a devoted wife and followed him around the world along with their son. Unfortunately, Hassan learned about Felicity's continued existence. Hassan captured Felicity and told her that she was to kill Ducard or her son would be killed and tortured. Felicity knew that she could not escape Hassan's threat so she agreed to go along with the mission to save her son. Morgan, however, overheard Felicity speaking to Hassan on the phone and took matters into his own hands, stabbing his mother to death with a kitchen knife. When Ducard returned home, he nearly beat Morgan senseless until Morgan showed him the proof of his mother's true identity. Henri Ducard was one of Batman's several trainers in the ways of combat and crime fighting. Wayne traveled to Paris and sought out Ducard for his renowned skills as a detective. However, Ducard wanted to test out Wayne's potential by having his son Morgan challenge Wayne. Morgan surprised Wayne in an alley but Wayne proved his worth when he defeated Morgan. Ducard approaches Wayne with a silencer to his head and asks Wayne why he shouldn't just kill him for humiliating his son. Wayne then demonstrates his psychological ingenuity by toying with Ducard's vanity. Wayne informs Ducard that he is aware of his involvement with Interpol. Interpol enlisted Ducard's services because they wanted an elusive terrorist cell to be taken out. Ducard agreed to Interpol's request because he wanted the chance to get revenge on Hassan, the leader of this terrorist cell. Hassan was the same man who gave Felicity Strode the responsibility to kill Ducard. Unfortunately, Ducard's tracking skills have only allowed him to get close to Hassan's lieutenants. Bruce on the other hand, has learned the exact location of Hassan and will provide the information if Ducard agrees to train him. Normally, Ducard would agree to such an offer and just kill the informant afterwards but he could not overlook Bruce's prowess as well as his knack for extracting near impossible information. Ducard agreed to Bruce's offer and spent the next several months pairing Bruce with Morgan in the hopes of them working together as an elite killing force. Ducard eventually caught up with his prey and killed Hassan. All the while however, eager teenaged Bruce Wayne never realized Ducard was largely an amoral man who worked on both sides of the law. Eventually they parted ways when they argued over whether it was right to take a life, and Ducard ordered Morgan to kill Bruce. After an unsuccessful assassination attempt by Morgan, Bruce goes into a blind rage and almost beats Morgan to death, barely managing to stop himself in time. In a final act of humiliation, Bruce throws Morgan through a skylight in front of Ducard. Morgan claims that following this incident, he was "dead" to Ducard. Years later, Morgan reappears as NoBody when he targets and kills Ravil, the Batman of Moscow, by lowering him into a vat of acid - his chosen method for making criminals and the guilty "disappear." Soon after, Morgan confronts Bruce once again in Gotham, telling Bruce that Batman Inc. was something he intended to destroy out of revenge. Following this encounter, Morgan encounters Damian, who has gone out on patrol despite his father's orders not to and severely beaten up two would-be muggers in an alley. Morgan taunts Damian about his "true" nature as an assassin and then kills the men. He then paralyzes Damian, but is interrupted by Batman. Morgan manages to knock Batman unconscious, taking both father and son to an isolated location where he and Bruce once again debate their views on killing criminals. Just as Nobody is about to kill Bruce, Alfred attacks with a remote-controlled Batplane. Batman and Robin make their escape. The same night, Bruce and Damian argue over NoBody, as Bruce is hesitant to tell Damian the truth of how he came close to killing him years ago, despite Alfred urging him to be honest with his son. When Damian storms off outside, he encounters NoBody once again near his grandparent's graves, who offers to teach him everything he knows and break free from Batman's control. Damian leaves with NoBody. NoBody tests Damian's resolve by breaking into the embassy, where the ambassador is part of a human trafficking ring. NoBody hands Damian a gun and tells him to kill the ambassador. Damian complies, but finds the gun to be empty, as Nobody was testing him. They take the ambassador to NoBody's ship in Gotham Harbor, where he is tortured by NoBody for information on the human trafficking ring. As NoBody then begins to lower the ambassador into the vat of acid, Damian attempts to stop him and activates his GPS detector, allowing Batman to track their location and revealing to Morgan that he had only pretended to join him and had known that the gun was empty when NoBody handed it to him. Furious, NoBody begins to viciously beat Damian as he knows Batman can hear them over the intercom, taunting Batman as he does so. Batman stops him from killing Damian with moments to spare, and the two engage in a brutal hand to hand fight. Batman emerges victorious, but once again nearly loses control of himself when he throws NoBody into the vat of acid and holds him under the surface, enraged over what he had done to Damian. Batman comes to his senses when he sees Damian watching him, pulling an unconscious Morgan from the acid. After ensuring his son is okay, Batman begins clearing debris in order to escape the sinking boat, however Morgan regains consciousness and quietly taunts Damian, telling him that he will be back to kill them all. Damian then kills Morgan by using the same technique Morgan had previously used to paralyze Damian, driving his fingers into Morgan's forehead as Batman watches in horror. Powers and Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Gadgetry' *'Stealth' *'Tracking' Equipment Weapons *'Ultrasonic Hand-Blasters' *'Throwing Knives' See Also *NoBody/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters